Secret Desires
by Willyisblackandwhite
Summary: Twenty-year-old Hinamori Amu faces a difficult dilemma in her life. While officially going out with a fellow university student, Hotori Tadase, she is also involved in a forbidden love affair with Ikuto Tsukiyomi, her strangely seductive psychology professor.


Wibaw: Hiya there, avid readers! I'm Ka-I mean Wibaw! *awkward laugh* Well, this is my first story which I somewhat have planned in my head (not really) so enjoy this terribly written smut and all my useless rambling! Wheee~ Oh, and I don't own any of the characters; let's get that clear. Now, down to business!

"Tadase-kun..."  
A small, thin hand flew to rosy pink lips.  
"S-Sorry!" the lips stuttered, but the apology fell on deaf ears.  
The grip on the young girl's shoulders tightened, and the body looming over her own tensed. Her golden eyes widened as the man drew back with a heavy sigh. His eyes slowly opened, revealing dark blue orbs.  
"Could it be," the man mused with a sardonic grin, "that you're still thinking about that kiddy prince?"  
His humorless laugh echoed off the walls of the room.  
"Ikuto, I-you shouldn't be doing this," the pinkette squeaked as she shrunk back from his advances.  
The man's smile simply widened as he forcefully leaned back into the girl.  
"Why not?" he slyly murmured into her ear, nibbling along the top to provoke an involuntary shiver from his prey, "And why now?"  
He glanced at the flushed youth, satisfied with the opening she had provided by tilting her head to the side.  
"You were fine with it yesterday," he chuckled darkly to himself before kissing his way down the girl's neck, "and the day before," he had reached her collarbone and now occupied himself with producing purple bruises, "and the week before..." he paused as he lifted his gaze to meet his partner's, only to find her eyes clenched shut.  
He pursed his lips at the sight of the red tinge that had blossomed over her cheeks and the sensation of her warm, shaky breath that would come irregularly as he hovered millimeters away from her lips.  
"Amu..." he whispered urgently brushing her tousled pink hair back.  
Unwillingly, the pinkette opened her eyes and faced the gorgeous man. She absentmindedly brought a hand up to and stroked the side of Ikuto's face, tucking a loose strand of his silky dark blue hair behind his ear. Unable to wait any longer, Ikuto closed the gap between the two and easily parted her lips utilizing his tongue. Without a second thought, Ikuto deepened the kiss, growling with pleasure as his muscle slid into Amu's mouth and her arms desperately clutched at his back.  
Among other things, Amu's kisses were something Ikuto could never get enough of. The innumerable girls who had come and gone had never excited him to such a point of desperation, nor had they satisfied him to the degree that the little pinkette could.  
"Break up with Tadase," he breathed as he broke the kiss to allow the flustered girl some air.  
Over the course of their "acquaintanceship," Ikuto had proposed the action several times, only to have the same response he received now: Having gotten her breathing back under control, Amu picked at imaginary lint on the bed sheets.  
"But I love him," she'd manage to whisper before tears began to run down her porcelain cheeks.  
No matter how many times the phrase was repeated, it was a devastating blow more painful than any physical damage could ever evoke from Ikuto. That was another special trait of Amu's, the ability to cause unbelievable pain with a single sentence.  
"You think you love him," Ikuto scoffed defensively, "him, whom you cheat on everyday in his bed with his brother?"  
Amu winced in pain as Ikuto's fingers sunk into the soft flesh of her arms.  
"Ikuto, please, I don't like this!" the pinkette pleaded to no avail.  
"Don't make me laugh. You're nothing but a whore, hardly worth of your 'Tadase-kun'! But not to worry," he hissed menacingly, "I forgive you."

Wibaw: How's that for a first chapter, aye!? Har har har! Please don't kill me . Reviews and rates would be nice; they'd give me a reason to exist .3.


End file.
